1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector adapted to be alternatively connected to an audio plug or another device plug for transferring data, power or audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend that portable electronic devices are becoming ever more popular, miniaturizing electronic devices to be more portable has become a strategic goal for research and development in related industries.
Currently, a portable electronic device such as notebook computer, a tablet PC or a mobile phone usually has an electrical connector for connecting to an external device for transferring data or power, e.g., a USB socket connectable to a USB plug. The portable electronic device usually also has an audio connector, e.g., an audio jack, connectable to an audio plug for transferring audio signals.
However, the separated audio and electrical connectors have to be connected electrically and respectively to different sections of a circuit board of the portable device, hence occupying a relatively larger portion of the circuit board and creating more challenges for miniaturization. In addition, separate openings have to be formed in the casing of the portable electrical device for the audio connector and the electrical connector which occupies a relatively larger portion of the casing and adversely affect the aesthetic appearance of the portable electronic device.